Brat wśród braci
17 października, 2016 21 października, 2016 27 października, 2016 7 listopada, 2016 7 listopada, 2016 20 listopada, 2016 5 grudnia, 2016 5 grudnia, 2016 25 stycznia, 2017 10 lutego, 2017 1 marca, 2017 29 maja, 2017 7 listopada, 2017}}Brat wśród braci (ang. One of the Boys) – czterdziesty piąty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Harmidom oraz czterdziesty piąty odcinek ogółem. Streszczenie Hirek chciałby mieć dziesięciu braci zamiast dziesięciu sióstr, Hala daje mu szansę przekonać się jak by to było. Fabuła Czarek i Hirek szukają w lodówce jedzenia, jednak znajdują tylko zdrową żywność, gdyż Hania jest na diecie. Wtedy Hirek wyjaśnia koledze, że posiadanie tylu sióstr jest irytujące z powodu np. kolejki do łazienki, jeżdżenia w nudne miejsca, wtrącania się w nieswoje sprawy czy nadopiekuńczości sióstr, po czym zaczyna to wspominać: 1 wspomnienie: Hirek czeka w długiej kolejce do łazienki, gdy wreszcie przychodzi jego kolej, zapomina gąbki, a kiedy z nią wraca, zauważa, że siostry znów ustawiły się w kolejkę. 2 wspomnienie: Hirek mówi mamie, że idzie się spotkać z Rozalką. Siostry, słysząc to, biorą brata i zaczynają go przebierać, malować i czesać, by dobrze wypadł na spotkaniu. 3 wspomnienie: Rodzeństwo ustala, plany na dzień. Siostry odrzucają wszystkie pomysły Hirka, po czym jadą do centrum handlowego, gdzie Hirek się nudzi. 4 wspomnienie: Hirek podczas grania dostaje skurczu kciuka, siostry zaczynają się nim przesadnie opiekować. Hirek przyznaje, że wolałby 10 braci, słyszy to Hala, która w nocy daje bratu zegarek przenoszący w inny wymiar. Hirek przenosi się do świata, w którym ma 10 braci. Dzieli pokój z Herciem ( męską wersją Herci) i męską wersją Heleny. Razem z braćmi jedzie do Salonu Gier i Żarełko, gdzie dowiaduje się, że nie przeszkadza im bekanie czy dotykanie jedzenia palcem, w którym dłubie się w nosie. Jednak potem bracia naśmiewają się z Hirka i dokuczają mu. Hirek chce odzyskać swój niezwykły zegarek, ale zabiera go Hubert ( męska wersja Holi) wszyscy bracia zaczynają bawić się zegarkiem, jednak Hirek każe im skakać na tatę i zabiera zegarek. Po przeniesieniu się, Hirek znów widzi braci, natomiast on staje się dziewczyną. Okazuje się, że bracia bardzo troszczą się o jedyną siostrę. Wszystko okazuje się być snem Hirka, do którego przychodzą siostry, by go pocieszyć. Na koniec Hela ściąga mu spodnie, po czym Hirek przyznaje, że Hela jest jak brat. Bohaterowie * Hirek / Hircia * Hania / Hugo * Honia / Honiek * Harma / Hipolit * Hila / Hilary * Hela / Hektor * Hercia / Hercio * Hen / * Hola / * Holly / Henio * Hala / Ciekawostki * Kiedy Hirek spytał Czarka, czy znów wizualizuje sobie Hanię na plaży, w lodówce był słoik z napisem "Nie otwieraj -Hala". * To już trzeci raz, kiedy Hirek był nagi na ekranie. Innym razem był w odcinkach "Z kamerą wśród sióstr" i "Demokracja". * Gdy wszyscy czekają w kolejce do łazienki, Hela i Hala są w piżamach, a wszyscy inni w swoich szlafrokach. * Od tego odcinka maska do spania Honi jest niebieska i znajdują się na niej pary oczu. * To już drugi odcinek, w którym wszystko było fantazją, pierwszym był "Efekt motyla". * Rozalka jest wspomniana w tym odcinku, ale nie pojawia się fizycznie. Nie wiadomo jak nazywa się jej męski odpowiednik w świecie z Hircią (zakładając, że istnieje). * Większość braci z odcinka okazuje brak szacunku wobec swojego ojca. * W wymiarze, w którym Hirek ma dziesięciu braci zamiast dziesięciu sióstr, wszyscy dziesięcioro braci ma takie same zainteresowania jak siostry, ale zmieniają się pod względem osobowości. * Chociaż Harma i Hercia nie mówią w tym odcinku, robią to ich męscy odpowiednicy (Hipolit i Hercio). * Morał: ** Uważaj o co prosisz. ** Zaakceptuj swoją rodzinę za to, kim są, nawet jeśli się wyróżniasz. ** Nadopiekuńcza rodzina jest lepsza od beztroskiej rodziny. en:One of the Boys es:Uno de los Chicos fr:Marre des filles id:One of the Boys ms:One of the Boys ru:Один среди мальчиков tl:One of the Boys Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1